


& then we fly away

by alexenglish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF, Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Epistolary, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Open Relationships, Social Media, Texting, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/pseuds/alexenglish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From: Jesse<br/>Mom wants to know why you keep setting twitter trends with this zayn dude<br/>[Seen: 08:35AM]</p><p>From: Jesse<br/>Want me to tell her you’re trying to get in his pants via social media?<br/>[Seen: 08:35AM]</p>
            </blockquote>





	& then we fly away

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically me going WHAT IF ZAYN AND TYLER MET THROUGH GIGI. Then this happened. I've never written an epistolary before. Despite ALL THE FORMATTING. This is was so fun to write omg. Any formatting errors are the result of tired eyes, because there's SO MUCH. 
> 
> ANYWAY. Obviously none of this happened. I made up all the usernames on the spot, any resemblance to real users on real sites in real life is merely coincidental. Real people and publications are mentioned in this fic, I know next to nothing about any of it, [insert 'don't sue me' disclaimer]. If you got here by Googling your name, I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. 
> 
> Please don't repost this anywhere. Don't link this to anyone mentioned here. Don't be weird.
> 
> Shout out to the Sugar Baby Squad for being super excited about this one with me.

**To: Dballs**  
fck ull never guess what im doing!!  
_[Sent: 02:34AM]_

**To: Dballs**  
If your guess is parying w/ gig hadid and tswift then ur right!! Other models too idk  
_[Sent: 02:40AM]_

**To: Dballs**  
Fuck what time is it in la,, sorry bro???  
_[Sent: 02:43AM]_

 

 

 **@tylergposey:** @GiGiHadid @taylorswift13 GET CRUuuuunk! pic.twitter.com/jnbg1…  
03:03 AM - June 20 2016

 

 

**Tweet not found**

**Tweet is no longer available and cannot be Retweeted**

**[OK]**

 

 

 **From: Dballs**  
I’m bedridden and you’re drunk texting me from a party with Taylor Swift?  
_[Seen: 08:15AM]_

 **To: Dballs**  
Shit sorry about last night dude  
_[Seen: 08:43AM]_

 **From: Dballs**  
All good. Just tell me about this ducking party.  
_[Seen: 09:18AM]_

 **From: Dballs**  
fucking*  
_[Seen: 09:18AM]_

 **From: Dballs**  
Pose?  
_[Seen: 09:45AM]_

 **From: Dballs**  
POSEY you’re a dick  
_[Seen: 10:05AM]_

 

 

 **To: Dballs**  
Dude I just met Zayn Malik???  
_[Seen: 11:28AM]_

 **From: DBalls**  
WHAT THE FUCK?  
_[Seen: 11:28AM]_

 **From: DBalls**  
ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?  
_[Seen: 11:29AM]_

 **To: Dballs**  
No! Dude!  
_[Seen: 11:30AM]_

 **To: Dballs**  
Multimedia message  
_[Seen: 11:32AM]_

 **From: Dballs**  
I can’t believe I’m bedridden and you’re hotboxing a bathroom with Zayn fucking Malik.  
_[Seen: 11:33AM]_

 **To: Dballs**  
Zayn fucking MALIK  
_[Seen: 11:34AM]_

 

 

 

**“‘TEEN WOLF’ TYLER POSEY PARTIES IT UP IN THE CITY!”**

[ _Pictured: Gigi Hadid (21) and Tyler Posey (24) laughing on stage together as the Teen Wolf star gives an impromptu performance._ ]

It seemed like a big weekend for MTV’s Teen Wolf Tyler Posey, who arrived in Toronto for the 2016 iHeartRadio’s MuchMusic Video Awards (June 19). During the festivities, he took to the stage with his guitar and crooned a little number to the award show’s host, Gigi Hadid.

The two became familiar with each other after going toe-to-toe on _Lip Sync Battle_ earlier in the year. Their flirty on-stage antics during _LSB_ got a repeat performance as Tyler serenaded Gigi with this catchy improvised verse: "Gigi Hadid is a babe / hosting the MMVAs / she beat me with her lips / but her voice ain't got nothing on this," he sang, and then reminded her, "You're still a babe."

 **ALSO SEE:** 'Teen Wolf' Season 6 News & Update: Stiles And Lydia Closer Than …

According to reports, the two were seen together at an exclusive afterparty before leaving for the Hazelton Hotel where Gigi was rumored to be staying.

A picture that popped up on Tyler’s twitter in the wee hours of the early morning last night seemed to confirm reports. The picture, an obviously drunk selfie of not only Tyler and Gigi, but also the Girl Squad leader herself, Taylor Swift, disappeared shortly after.

We only wonder what Gigi Hadid’s ex-boybander boyfriend, Zayn Malik, will think of this!

[ _Pictured: Tyler Posey, in a hoodie and dark black sunglasses, leaving the Hazelton Hotel looking worse for wear!_ ]

ALSO SEE: Taylor Swift’s Girl Squad: Get The Look of Summ...

— Hollywood Life, June 20 2016

 

 

 **@tylergposey:** I love Toronto and I love Harvey’s!  @jessehposey  
05:09 PM - June 20 2016

 **@sourwolfffGurl:** @tylergposey @jessehposey don’t @ Jesse, he’s never on!  
05:12 PM - June 20 2016

 **@tylergposey:** @sourwolfffGurl just showin some love. He’s my fave plus one.  
05:13 PM - June 20 2016

 **@HarveysCanada:** RT: “@tylergposey I love Toronto and I love Harvey’s! @jessehposey”  
08: 21PM - June 20 2016

 

 

 **From: Gucci**  
Damage control!  
_[Seen: 10:22AM]_

 **To: Gucci**  
I’m still sorry  
_[Seen: 10:23AM]_

 **From: Gucci**  
It’s okay! I’m posting it on Instagram, feel free to regram!  
_[Seen: 10:26AM]_

 **To: Gucci**  
Ma’am yes ma’am  
_[Seen: 10:28AM]_

 **From: Gucci**  
I gave Z your number.  
_[Seen: 10:31AM]_

 **To: Gucci**  
GIGI!!!!!  
_[Seen: 10:33AM]_

 

[ _A dark but clear picture of Tyler pressing a kiss to Gigi’s right cheek, while Taylor presses a kiss to her left. Gigi’s sporting a large, toothy grin._ ]

 **83k likes** 2h

 **gigihadid** #squadgoals as always [?]

 **touchmypose** tyler!!!!  
**katiemayne_9** TYLER POSEY AND TAYLOR SWIFT WHAT IS GOING ON  
**poseysnosy** PSWIFT AND PADID RISE  
**just-byf** who’s that dude?  
**hiddleston_is_my _god** who is that  
**karkarkarmaqueen** @poseysnosy padid sounds so dumb!!  
**0nly_my_d1rect1on** WHERE’S ZAYN??

 

 

 **Anonymous said:** Why can’t people see that the fact that T*ler P*sey has been seen with Dan*elle and now he’s partying with G*g* is SUSPICIOUS AF?

**soloziam_collab answered:**

Hey anon! I totally forgot about Posey and Danielle being connected until now. I can’t even remember the date of that (if any of my followers know, shoot me a message or reply, please!), but you’re absolutely right, the fact that Posey is tied to two of the stunt girls is highly suspicious. I know he did Lip Sync Battle with Gigi, but I wrote that off as a coincidence. This doesn’t seem like a coincidence!

#I think something big is coming #why is posey involved #when will they stop lying to us #zayn stunts #zigi is fake #media shenanigans

                   2 HOURS AGO VIA SOLOZIAM_COLLAB WITH 59 NOTES

 

 

 **From: Jesse**  
Has Zayn texted you yet? [?]  
_[Seen: 06:45PM]_

 **To: Jesse**  
No  
_[Seen: 06:47PM]_

 **From: Jesse**  
Are you pouting?  
_[Seen: 06:48PM]_

 **To: Jesse**  
No  
_[Seen: 06:48PM]_

 **From: Jesse**  
Hahahahahah [?][?][?]  
_[Seen: 06:50PM]_

 

 

 **@zaynmalik:** binge watching ! @tylergposey [?]  
10:23 PM - July 05 2016

 **@tylergposey:** let me know what you think! [?]  
11:02 PM - July 05 2016

 

 

#LetMeKnowWhatYouThink #TeenWolfRewatch #LetMeKnowWhatYouThink #TeenWolfRewatch

 

 

**NEW BROMANCE ON THE HORIZON?**

Despite speculation that MTV’s **Tyler Posey** ’s prior flirtations with model **Gigi Hadid** might spark a possessive streak in solo artist boyfriend, **Zayn Malik** , a recent Twitter interaction suggested that may not be the case. Zayn mentioned Tyler in a brief tweet, a simple “binge watching !” along with the “shifty eyes” emoji. Tyler tweeted back, “let me know what you think!” with the same emoji. The exchange was enough to get Teen Wolf fandom all in a tizzy, trending not one, but two hashtags?!

We’re assuming this means Zayn is watching Teen Wolf, the MTV show Tyler stars in. So, Zayn, we have one question for you: are you **#TeamStydia**?

— MTV.com, July 05 2016

 

#ZaynIsTeamStydia #TeamStydia #ZaynIsTeamStydia #TeamStydia

 

 

 **@zaynmalik:** trends aha ! is there a a team for Scott and Stiles? x  
04:23 PM - July 06 2016

 **@scilesismyendgame:** @zaynmalik that’s #teamsciles holy shit!! #zaynisteamsciles  
04:24 PM - July 06 2016

 **@zaynmalik:** @scilesismyendgame @tylergposey guess I am [?] x  
04:28 PM - July 06 2016

 

 

#ZaynIsTeamSciles #TeamSciles #ZaynIsTeamSciles #TeamSciles

 

 

[ _Image: A colorful collage of various cut-out pictures of Zayn edited together, the largest of which wearing a flower crown, heart emojis pasted over his eyes. The words: “Team Sciles!” in large, bold font._ ]

**teenwolf:**

      Zayn is Team Sciles! What about you?!

#zayn malik #sciles #teen wolf

1 DAY AGO VIA TEENWOLF WITH 5945 NOTES

Show notes:

xoxocheese reblogged this  
xoxocheese liked this  
wh04nelly liked this  
love_is_torture734 liked this  
mtv reblogged this  
lilrdsourwulf reblogged this

      | When will mtv stop pandering to scil...  
kanimashmanima reblogged this  
kanimashmanima liked this

 

 

 **@tylergposey:** listening party!  pic.twitter.com/8vw5h…  
01:56 PM - July 11 2016

[ _Picture: a black and white picture of ZAYN’s Mind of Mine_ ]

 **@zaynmalik:** @tylergposey let me know what you think ;) x  
05:12 PM - July 11 2016

 

 

#LetMeKnowWhatYouThink #MoMListeningParty #LetMeKnowWhatYouThink #MoMListeningParty

 

 

 **From: +44 7700 900288**  
What did you think ?  
_[Seen: 01:04AM]_

 **From: +44 7700 900288**  
It’s zayn btw aha  
_[Seen: 01:13AM]_

 **To: +44 7700 900288**  
Hey dude! It’s really really good  
_[Seen: 01:15AM]_

 **To: +44 7700 900288**  
Really really good  
_[Seen: 01:15AM]_

 **From: +44 7700 900288**  
Even tho it’s not your style aha x  
_[Seen: 01:19AM]_

 **To: +44 7700 900288**  
Hey I’m open minded!  
_[Seen: 01:20AM]_

 **From: +44 7700 900288**  
I’m glad ;) x tell me something  
_[Seen: 01:22AM]_

 **To: +44 7700 900288**  
Like what?  
_[Seen: 01:23AM]_

 **From: +44 7700 900288**  
Anything xx  
_[Seen: 01:25AM]_

 

 

 **PAP:** Gigi! Gigi! Are you going to address the cheating rumors?

 **PAP:** Gigi! What is your relationship with Tyler Posey?

 **GIGI:** [laughs] Tyler is a really good friend.

 **PAP:** Gigi, Gigi -- Is Tyler Posey friends with Zayn to get closer to you?

 **GIGI:** If anything, Tyler is closer to Zayn than me, so that’s obviously not the case.

 **PAP:** Are they too close? Is Tyler interfering with your time with Zayn?

 **GIGI:** I love that they’re close. They totally have my blessing.

 **PAP:** Gigi! One more question! Gigi!

— “Gigi Hadid Addresses Rumors About Tyler Posey”, youtube.com, July 20 2016

 

 

**“GIGI HADID GIVES BLESSING?”**

You heard us! The world’s hottest supermodel not only confirmed a friendship between MTV’s ‘Teen Wolf’ star **Tyler Posey** and her international pop star boyfriend **Zayn Malik** , but she called it a “close” one. Gigi and Zayn, who were rumored to have briefly split in June, seem stronger than ever in recent… (Read the rest…)

— Perezhilton.com, July 21 2016

 

 

 **SCHNABEL:** So, Tyler, I think you’ve been involved in some Hollywood scandal recently.

 **POSEY:** [laughs] Shut up, dude! We weren’t going to talk about that.

 **SCHNABEL:** How could we not?

 **POSEY:** True, fuck. Gigi, if you’re listening, I’m sorry.

 **SCHNABEL:** [laughs] We’re not going to get sued are we?

 **POSEY:** I don’t think so. [shuffling]

 **SCHNABEL:** Are you texting Gigi? [laughs]

 **POSEY:** No. [laughs] Someone else.

 **SCHNABEL:** Someone you met that sordid night in Toronto.

 **POSEY:** [closer to the microphone] It wasn’t like that!

 **SCHNABEL:** [laughs] What was it like?

 **POSEY:** Gigi invited me and Jesse out. We met up with her friends, had a few drinks. It was really chill.

 **SCHNABEL:** You met Taylor Swift!

 **POSEY:** I did! I embarrassed myself by singing her own song to her.

 **SCHNABEL:** Let me guess. [sings high-pitched] I knew you were trouble when you walked in?

 **POSEY:** [laughs loudly] Exactly! Exactly!

 **SCHNABEL:** Shout out to Harry Styles!

 **POSEY:** And my homie Dylan!

 **SCHNABEL:** I always forget Dylan loves Harry Styles.

 **POSEY:** I can’t forget!

 **SCHNABEL:** Any other names you can drop? [pause] The Girl Squad? _Other_ famous celebrities. Entertainment industry, maybe? [pause] Maybe the person you’re fucking texting while we’re trying to record.

 **POSEY:** [laughs] Shut the fuck up!

 **SCHNABEL:** [laughs] I’m just fucking with you.

 **POSEY:** [laughing and unintelligible talking]

 **SCHNABEL:** Okay, okay, moving on. Stop texting!

— Transcript: “Doin’ It Raw”, Episode Eight, July 23 2016

 

 

 **From: Z**  
It was good seeing you again :) x  
_[Seen: 11:48PM]_

 **To: Z**  
You too [?] I’m glad we got to talk. Hope I wasn’t too nosey haha  
_[Seen: 11:50PM]_

 **From: Z**  
Nah .. you weren’t. right amount of nosey  
_[Seen: 11:51PM]_

 **To: Z**  
That’s good. I didn’t want to pry, but it’s cool that you and Gigi can be open like that  
_[Seen: 11:52PM]_

 **To: Z**  
Wish I could have done that with my ex fiance. Maybe it would have made things easier  
_[Seen: 11:54PM]_

 **From: Z**  
Doesnt work for everyone, but yh.  
_[Seen: 11:55PM]_

 **From: Z**  
I didn’t kno you had an ex fiance ..  
_[Seen: 11:55PM]_

 **From: Z**  
Fiance or fiancee?  
_[Seen: 11:55PM]_

 **To: Z**  
What you didn’t google me?? [?] I forgot there was a difference  
_[Seen: 12:01AM]_

 **To: Z**  
Fiancee  
_[Seen: 12:01AM]_

 **To: Z**  
But it wouldn’t matter  
_[Seen: 12:02AM]_

 **From: Z**  
Sick xx  
_[Seen: 12:03AM]_

 **To: Z**  
Yeah?  
_[Seen: 12:04AM]_

 **From: Z**  
Yeah definitely xxx  
_[Seen: 12:04AM]_

 

 

**Things seem to be less busy for you right now?**

**ZM:** A little bit. For this album, I didn’t want to do all the press -- this was more about putting myself out there as an artist. I’m still working -- still in the studio -- but I’m taking my time. I want the next album to be an even better representation of who I am, I guess.

**There’s always something to perfect.**

**ZM:** I wouldn’t call it perfection. I think if things are perfect, then you can’t learn or grow from them. I want my music to teach something to everyone -- even if it’s a new way to feel shit. With the fans that I have, I feel like I’m always learning. I want to give that back to them in anyway that I can.

**That’s awfully thoughtful. You’re not living up to your bad boy imagine here, Zayn.**

**ZM:** People tell me that. I know people assume things about me from how I dress, and that’s not going to change, but underneath I’m pretty chill. I’m not out to pick fights with people, or act like I’m better than anyone else. I’m here to make music for my fans to enjoy.

**You certainly see enough when it comes to Twitter, I’m sure, but not everything is Azealia Banks beef. You tweeted about a certain TV show recently, do you have the time to binge watch now that you’re taking things slow?**

**ZM:** I make time, you know? I like to stay in and hangout, watching shows is a great way to get out of my head, especially if I can’t sleep. I'm really good mates with the lead actor and decided to give Teen Wolf a go. I’m enjoying it so far.

**Twitter trended you twice about that, once for the Stiles and Lydia ship, then again for the Stiles and Scott ship. You said you’re team Sciles? That was an unexpected answer for a lot of people, all things considered.**

**ZM:** Yeah. Those two are my favorite, they’re good together. I’ve been in situations where your best friends are the only people who have your back. Those are the people you want by you in the end. Other people come and go, but you need that consistency. If you’re that close to someone, it’s better to keep them around.

**I have a feeling we’re not talking about the relationships on Teen Wolf anymore.**

— Excerpt, _Q_ _Magazine_ , August 8 2016

 

 

 **From: Gucci**  
You’re Zayn’s mate ahahah ;)  
_[Seen: 08:23AM]_

 **From: Dballs**  
YOU’RE A REALLY GOOD MATE  
_[Seen: 08:24AM]_

 **From: Holl &**  
Shelley wants to know why Zayn is mentioning you in an interview and so do I.  
_[Seen: 08:32AM]_

 **From: Jesse**  
Mom wants to know why you keep setting twitter trends with this zayn dude  
_[Seen: 08:35AM]_

 **From: Jesse**  
Want me to tell her you’re trying to get in his pants via social media?  
_[Seen: 08:35AM]_

 **From: Z**  
Check out my Q interview ?  
_[Sent: 8:41AM]_

 

 

 **@tylergposey:** I’ve got 99 problems but a bonus track ain’t one @zaynmalik https://youtu.be/it4_w3…  
04:34 PM - August 21 2016

**Music For Your Ears To Bleed To - ZAYN Do Something Good cover**

 **@zaynmalik:** SICK [?][?][?] RT: “ @tylergposey: I’ve got 99 problems but a bonus track ain’t one @zaynmalik https://youtu.be/it4_w3…”  
08:23 PM - August 21 2016

 **@zaynmalik:** @tylergposey very punk rock ha !  
08:25 PM - August 21 2016

 **@tylergposey:** @zaynmalik not as good as you but it was dope  
08:35 PM - August 21 2016

 **@zaynmalik:** @tylergposey uh hush ! really good xx  
08:38 PM - August 21 2016

 **@tylergposey:** xoxo  
09:13 PM - August 21 2016

 

#ZylerRise #ZylerIsReal #ZylerRise #ZylerIsReal

 

 

**MOVE OVER O’BROSEY: Tyler Posey has a new BFF?**

They’re talking, they’re trending! Social Media has been on fire recently with the on going chatter between MTV ‘Teen Wolf’s leading man, **Tyler Posey** , and ex-member of One Direction, **Zayn Malik**. While the duo don’t appear to have anything in common, they haven’t let that stop them from exchanging words on Twitter. Frequently, even!

[ _Picture: split frame of Tyler on the left during the Teen Wolf panel at San Diego Comic Con. On the right, Zayn, papped after leaving Gigi’s NYC apartment at the beginning of August._ ]

 **ALSO SEE:** Teen Wolf Anticipation: What’s in store for Beaco...

A source close to Zayn reveals that they met through **Gigi Hadid** , Zayn’s girlfriend of nine months. “It was unexpected, but they immediately clicked when they met,” our source said about the actor and singer. “Everyone thinks it’s good for Zayn to have friends outside of the music business. It keeps him grounded.” Zayn and Tyler were both in New York at the beginning of the month, leading our source to drop some serious hints about whether or not they met up.

Tyler added a cover of Do Something Good on his YouTube channel after he returned to his home in LA. Not only is it a Zayn song, it’s a bonus track, which means Tyler got his hands on the deluxe edition of Zayn's chart-topping _Mind of Mine_. The cover lead to a short, but incredibly sweet exchange on Twitter that left Tyler signing off after Zayn with an “xoxo” -- how bromantic!

Both Posey’s fans and Zayn’s self-dubbed “Zquad” are watching the flowering friendship closely. Maybe there’s something to “Zyler” after all.

— JustJared.com, August 21 2016

 

 

 **NICK GRIMSHAW:** So, you know what we have to do right now?

 **ZAYN MALIK:** I can guess, yeah.

 **NG:** It’s been so long. And you never really played, did you?

 **ZM:** No, no -- Harry played loads, but, like, I never have.

 **NG:** Today’s your lucky day! By the way, have I told you how nice it is to have you here?

 **ZM:** [laughs] No, not yet.

 **NG:** Well, it is!

 **MATT FINCHAM:** It is!

 **ZM:** Cheers --

 **NG:** And you look as good as ever --

 **ZM:** You’re making me blush.

 **NG:** Aw, Zayn. [laughs] Alright. We’re going to play Call or Delete, big shocker. You know how to play right? Please say you know how to play.

 **ZM:** I do know how to play.

 **NG:** Okay, good. Get your phone out -- okay. Start at the top, no cheating!

 **ZM:** How would I cheat?

 **NG:** I don’t -- I don’t know, just don’t do it. We’re going to scroll until I say stop, when I say stop, whomever you land on, you have to call them or delete their number.

 **ZM:** Okay --

 **NG:** Mind you, this can be very bad for business.

 **ZM:** Okay.

 **NG:** Scroll, scroll, scroll, scroll. Okay, stop. Who’d you get?

 **ZM:** Oh, uh, Tyler. Tyler Posey.

 **MF:** [unintelligible]

 **NG:** The Teen Wolf?

 **ZM:** [laughs] Yeah, him.

 **NG:** You rig that?

 **ZM:** [laughs] I still don’t know how I would cheat.

 **NG:** Okay, okay. The Teen Wolf. Seen loads about him -- got you proper on Twitter, now. Hashtags all over the place.

 **ZM:** Yeah, he’s, uh, he’s a really cool dude.

 **NG:** Well, we know you're not deleting him, so let’s call this ‘really cool dude’. What did you want to say?

 **ZM:** I don’t know. I’ve never done this before, right.

 **NG:** What about -- How about you say that you need a place to stay for like a month?

 **MF:** You’re getting your place bug bombed!

 **NG:** You could say -- Say you're getting your place in LA renovated, and you need a place to crash for awhile.

 **ZM:** Okay, I’m going.

 **NG:** Okay.

[phone ringing]

 **TYLER POSEY:** Zayn? [loud background noise] Hey, Zayn?

 **ZM:** Hey, Ty -- Tyler. Are you out? I forgot it how late it was there.

 **TP:** [laughs] Late here? It’s early there! Shouldn’t you be asleep?

 **ZM:** [laughs] Yeah, yeah. Had to take care of some stuff, but like, I called to ask a favor.

 **TP:** Hold on, lemme get to a quiet place. [pause] Okay. Can you hear me better?

 **ZM:** Yeah. [pause] So, like, I need a favor.

 **TP:** Anything.

 **ZM:** [laughs] I’m getting my place in LA renovated, and I need a place to stay for a bit. I was just wondering --

 **TP:** You wanna crash at mine?

 **ZM:** Yeah, uh, yeah.

 **TP:** Alright, definitely. I’ll clear some drawers out, we’ll chill and sm --

 **ZM:** Thanks! Right. I should let you go back to your party --

 **TP:** Or we could keep talking. I miss you, dude.

 **ZM:** I miss you, too. Uh, I really gotta go, though, right now. I’ll talk to you later.

 **TP:** Alright, bye, Zee.

 **ZM:** Bye. Thanks. Again.

[click]

 **NG:** That was frightfully easy.

 **ZM:** [laughs] He’s a good guy. I could probably ask him for, like, all his money and he’d have no problem with it.

 **NG:** Want to call him back? For me, of course, you don’t need it.

 **ZM:** [laughs] No, he just got his house all bought. I wouldn’t.

 **NG:** Do-gooder.

— Transcript: “The Breakfast Show”, BBC Radio 1, September 13 2016

 

 

 **From: Z**  
I don’t actually need that favor I was on Radio 1 x  
_[Seen: 9:35AM]_

 **To: Z**  
Aw I was looking forward to having u around  
_[Seen: 9:43AM]_

 **From: Z**  
I’m back in LA in a couple of weeks ?  
_[Seen: 9:44AM]_

 **From: Z**  
I could stop by, smoke and chill [?] x  
_[Seen: 9:44AM]_

 **To: Z**  
Netflix and blow me?  
_[Seen: 9:46AM]_

 **From: Z**  
Aha ! of course ;) x  
_[Seen: 9:47AM]_

 

 

 **@tylergposey:** I can’t believe I got prank called @zaynmalik I’ll get you for this, my pretty  
09:46 AM - September 13 2016

 

 

**Hello???**

Are we going to talk about the breakfast show?? Are we going to talk about CALL OR DELETE?? Zayn called Tyler freaking POSEY ““TY”” and Posey called Zayn “““ZEE”””??? Are we going to talk about how posey didn’t even HESITATE TO OFFER ZAYN A PLACE TO STAY?? “““I’ll clear out a drawer””” aren’t you rich enough to have a guest room?!?!?alkfnslkbk don’t even talk about the “I miss you”s???? WHAT IS GOING ON???

#I’M LITERALLY DYING LIKE #WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK #zyler #ZYLER IS REAL #personal shizz #zayn malik #tyler posey #tw cast

5 HOURS AGO VIA ZOLO5NORTH WITH 23 NOTES

Show notes:

zaynbtwnmylegs liked this  
zaynbtwnmylegs reblogged this

      | just fuck me up zyler just fuck me up  
trashcanpotatoe reblogged this

      | BINCH I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW dsalkfrsnb...  
trashcanpotatoe liked this  
cataratte liked this  
cataratte said:

      | THEY’RE KILLING ME I CAN’T GO ON  
tommotimeee liked this  
zaynlionmane liked this

 

 

**COZY WITH POSEY?**

Sources report that 23-year-old superstar, Zayn Malik, will be crashing with close friend, Tyler Posey, for a couple of weeks. The unexpected friendship between Tyler and Zayn has caused a fan frenzy. Zayn, who usually avoids social media because it “affects artform”, has been on Twitter giving as good as he gets when it comes to Tyler’s Twitter PDA. The obvious closeness between the two young twenty-somethings has lead to speculation about the true nature of their relationship (Read more…)

— Queerty.com, September 15 2016

 

 

#CozyWithPosey #CozyWithPosey #CozyWithPosey #CozyWithPosey

 

 

 **From: Z**  
Don’t send me pics of ur dick when it’s 9am here x  
_[Seen: 1:04AM]_

 **To: Z**  
But it’s the middle of the night here and I’m hornyyyy  
_[Seen: 1:06AM]_

 **From: Z**  
I can see that  
_[Seen: 1:04AM]_

 **To: Z**  
Zaaaayn  
_[Seen: 1:08AM]_

 **From: Z**  
Give me ten and I’ll call u x  
_[Seen: 1:10AM]_

 **To: Z**  
Fuck yeah!!!  
_[Seen: 1:11AM]_

 

 

**ZARRY IS BACK?: Excuse us?!**

Once again, Zayn Malik, showcases how technically inept he is. It’s no secret that the 23-year-old singer/songwriter has taken to Twitter in recent months -- swapping messages with fans, other artists, and friends -- but fans were shocked when his Snapchat became active again.

Only two Snaps have made it onto Zayn’s story. The first, a black and white picture of Zayn signature smolder, similar to the looks he gives photographers for magazine covers. The second, an accidental post that featured none other than ex-bandmate, Harry Styles.

Zayn quickly took the Snap down and tweeted, “I can’t work this thing ! that’s why I never use it !” with a grimacing emoji. The internet was too quick for Zayn, though, copies of the video already circulating Twitter faster than he could type. We don't know if it was Directioners or the Zquad that nabbed the video, but we're thankful for them regardless!

Harry, who hasn’t been connected to Zayn in the media since they were rumored to have beef earlier in the year, is seen in what appears to be Zayn’s house, looking perfectly, well, at home.

[ _Picture: screencapped from Zayn’s Snapchat story, Harry sitting on a couch (presumably next to Zayn) in a loose t-shirt and shorts, nice and relaxed._ ]

The video was obviously meant to be a private one. Harry frowns when it starts and asks, “what’s the name again?” Behind the camera, Zayn laughs and says, “tpose-styles.” Harry blinks at the camera then grins and shakes his head. “That’s awful,” he says, before it cuts off.

Who or what is “tpose-styles”? That’s the public Snapchat of 24-year-old actor, Tyler Posey, who’s been linked to Zayn through social media continually in the last few months (yes, that is three separate links, that’s how all over each other they are!).

Is Tyler the reason Zayn’s Snapchat is active again? More importantly, why the heck are Harry and Zayn together, and why the heck didn’t we know about it?!

Will Zyler suffer now that Zarry is back? You tell me!

— People Magazine, October 03 2016

 

 

#TeamZarry #TeamZyler #TeamZarry #TeamZyler

 

 

 **@Harry_Styles:** Oops.  
03:32 PM - October 07 2016

 **@zaynmalik:** @Harry_Styles [?]  
06:14 PM - October 07 2016

 **@tylergposey:** Team me!  
11:32 PM - October 07 2016

 **@zaynmalik:** you.  
12:54 AM - October 08 2016

 

 

**ONE DIRECTION REUNION ON THE HORIZON?**

Rumors explode as One Direction’s **Harry Styles** and ex-member **Zayn Malik** interact publicly for the first time since the split. A  leaked Snapchat video placed them both at Zayn’s residence, completely at ease with each other.

After the incident, both boy banders took to Twitter. Harry with his signature short and sweet tweet. Zayn mentioned Harry in reply and added the ‘see no evil’ monkey. Well, Zayn, we saw!

While Zayn was rumored to have had contact with One Direction’s **Liam Payne** in recent months, word is still out on the two other members, **Niall Horan** and ( Read more…)

— Teen Vogue, October 08 2016

 

 

 **GRAHAM NORTON:** Let’s take a break from the questions about your acting career -- I know you’re so relieved, look at your face. Well, you won’t be in a minute, we’re going to ask about Zayn [Malik’s] Snapchat story.

 **HARRY STYLES:** [laughs]

 **GN:** Your crew is tearing their hair out. Look, I can see the one with the clipboard cursing me out now. _Don’t ask him that_! It wasn’t blacklisted. [audience laughs]

 **HS:** It was not.

 **GN:** So, tell me about that.

 **HS:** I mean, you saw it right?

 **GN:** Yes. [long pause] [audience laughs] Don’t shrug at me! You’re not helpful.

 **HS:** [laughs]

 **GN:** Okay, how many people are texting you freaking out about a One Direction reunion?

 **HS:** Oh loads, yeah.

 **GN:** Any -- any word on that? A hint? [pause] Don’t look at them! Answer me. [audience laughs] Damn media training.

 **HS:** [laughs] No, it’s nothing like that. Just two mates hanging out. [audience cheers]

 **GN:** So, you and Zayn are mates now?

 **HS:** Never stopped.

 **GN:** That’s not what the media was saying after the split. You were in a lot of fights. A lot.

 **HS:** The media does do that.

 **GN:** [laughs] Alright. I’m sure you’re not surprised, but we have another guest -- we can’t leave you on the couch all by yourself.

 **HS:** ‘Course not.

 **GN:** Gigi, dear, come out. [audience cheers]

 **GIGI HADID:** Hello!

 **GN:** Hello, darling.

 **HS:** Hello.

 **GN:** Oh, he gets a kiss on the cheek? I only got a hug.

 **GH:** Hush you. [audience laughs]

 **GN:** You know, I do feel like -- I should have invited Zayn as well, had a chat.

 **HS:** Should have invited Tyler [Posey], too, made it a whole party.

 **GN:** I think every single woman under the age of 25 in this room would faint if I had all four of you up here at once.

 **GH:** [laughs] Most of the men, too.

 **HS:** Can’t forget the men.

— Transcript, _The Graham Norton Show,_ October 18 2016

 

 

 **From: Dballs**  
Did Harry Styles just name drop you? Is that why you sent me that interview?  
_[Seen: 3:32PM]_

 **To: Dballs**  
That might have fucking happened  
_[Seen: 3:47PM]_

 **From: Dballs**  
God, I hate you  
_[Seen: 3:48PM]_

 **To: Dballs**  
I love u tooooooooo [?]  
_[Seen: 3:51PM]_

 

 

 **@fl0ralsneakers:** At a certain high profile model’s Halloween party. Zayn Malik and Tyler Posey are sitting across from me rn no lie.  
09:43 PM - October 29 2016

 **@fl0ralsneakers:** They’re sitting really close together. It looks like they’re talking about something important but I’m pretty sure they're just stoned.  
09:45 PM - October 29 2016

 **@fl0ralsneakers:** I mentioned this is a Halloween party, right?? Neither of them are in costume. Why.  
09:47 PM - October 29 2016

 **@fl0ralsneakers:** I got a picture, but the flash went off I’m leaving byeeeee  
09:48 PM - October 29 2016

 **@fl0ralsneakers:** don’t say I never did anything for y’all. Here’s the first Zyler pic in existence pic.twitter.com/bhmred432…  
09:51 PM - October 29 2016

[ _Picture: grainy, low blue lighting, Tyler and Posey sitting next to each other on a low white couch. Tyler’s hand left arm is slung around the back of the couch, his right hand rests high on Zayn’s thigh. Zayn’s head is tilted towards Tyler as Tyler talks close to his ear._ ]

 **@fl0ralsneakers:** I casually followed them until they went outside and asked for a pic.  
10:03 PM - October 29 2016

 **@fl0ralsneakers:** BAD celeb party etiquette btw, don’t do that, BUT  
10:05 PM - October 29 2016

 **@fl0ralsneakers:** it me and Zyler pic.twitter.com/yhr72c4a2…  
10:07 PM - October 29 2016

[ _Picture: user fl0ralsneakers between Zayn and Tyler, grinning while they both give a thumbs up. Zayn’s arm is around user fl0ralsneaker’s shoulder, hand twisted in the sleeve of Tyler’s shirt._ ]

 **@fl0ralsneakers:** AND I’M IN THE MIDDLE WHAAAAAAT [?][?][?][?][?][?]  
10:07 PM - October 29 2016

 

 

 **From: Dballs**  
Party last night was dope  
_[Seen: 02:18PM]_

 **From: Dballs**  
Not that you would know because you were talking to Zayn the whole time!  
_[Seen: 02:19PM]_

 **From: Dballs**  
You’re both all over twitter. Again.  
_[Seen: 02:19PM]_

 **To: Dballs**  
Waaaaah. Sorry for ditching you dude, I didn’t mean toooo.  
_[Seen: 03:45PM]_

 **From: Dballs**  
It’s cool, I made model friends and shit.  
_[Seen: 03:48PM]_

 **To: Dballs**  
LOL good. You deserve them.  
_[Seen: 03:50PM]_

 **From: Dballs**  
Wanna chill? You owe me.  
_[Seen: 03:51PM]_

 **To: Dballs**  
w/ Zayn! :/  
_[Seen: 03:55PM]_

 **From: Dballs**  
You DOUBLE owe me  
_[Seen: 03:57PM]_

 **To: Dballs**  
I’ll get you a double chicken and sum purp tomorrow  
_[Seen: 04:01PM]_

 **From: Dballs**  
Alright fine.  
_[Seen: 04:05PM]_

 **To: Dballs**  
Love you!  
_[Seen: 04:07PM]_

 **From: Dballs**  
You too. Tell lover boy hey.  
_[Seen: 04:08PM]_

 **To: Dballs**  
He said heeeeey ;)  
_[Seen: 04:10PM]_

 

 

**the repeat outfit trick**

Alright, guys, this is killing me, look at this. Zayn and Posey were papped out and about in LA, not once, but twice. I can prove it. We all know the old clothes routine, where they wear the same clothes so that the paps can’t sell your pictures because they look the same as the ones before? Zyler did that!

[image]  
[image]  
[image]

Nonbelievers, who would rather see Zayn with someone else -- like I dunno, maybe a member of One Direction -- keep saything that they’re “unseen” pictures of the same day, but they’re not. Both days Tyler was in his signature floral skater boy look while Zayn was wearing something ridiculously high fashion for a coffee date -- sorry meetup, a coffee _meetup_. Everything looks the same, sure, but if you look at the lighting in the photos, it’s obvious that it’s a different time of day.

The first set of pictures are brighter, which means the sun is higher.

[image]

The second set is just a little bit dimmer, which means it’s later in the afternoon.

[image]

“But Pink! That just means they stayed at the coffee shop for a few hours!” Nope, no. Both sets are them leaving the shop. Why would they leave the shop twice? Without photographic evidence of them doubling back?

@tylerspinklucozayn pointed out that in the second set, you can see a chain around Zayn’s neck, hidden under his jacket hood. It’s nowhere to be seen in the first set of pictures.

[image]  
[image]  
[image]

Just sayin’, they’re faking us out. Why we didn’t get dates for the second set of pictures is beyond me. Maybe Zyler’s trying to keep it a secret that they’re hanging out, or maybe someone higher up doesn’t want us to know they’re together as much as they are. Either way, it’s _two different days_ , quote me on that!

#zyler #zyler is real #zayn malik #tyler posey #zyler in public #zyler analysis

2 DAYS AGO VIA ZYLERSOCHARMING WITH 435 NOTES

Show notes:

zoseyrealness reblogged this  
zoseyrealness liked this  
ch4rmdlif3 reblogged this  
scilezislyf reblogged this  
aboutzyler reblogged this

      | @ the antis, zyler is so damn real???...  
aboutzyler liked this

 

 

**“ZAYN MALIK AND TYLER POSEY LOCK LIPS: Just Not the Way You Were Hoping”**

For all their social media interaction, barely any pictures have surfaced of newly minted BFF’s Zayn Malik (23) and Tyler Posey (24), but the latest picture is a doozy. At first glance, it appears that the two are sharing a chaste kiss, but closer inspection reveals that they’re “shot-gunning”, a common practice used by people smoking marijuana to pass the smoke from one person to another via their mouths.

That’s right Zyler fans, their mouths.

[ _Picture: Two men turned towards each other, flash bright on the sides of their faces, lips touching but not sealed completely. The picture is hazy with smoke. Zayn is easily identified by his tattooed right arm (in the background), which carries his signature “ZAP” tattoo._ ]

While Zayn is a given due to his tattoos, there’s speculation about whether or not it is Tyler’s mouth that he’s attached to. But never fear! Once again fandom has come into the rescue with their excellent detective skills. While the flash whites out much of Tyler’s face, fans pointed out the hoop in his right nostril -- Tyler did get his nose pierced in Toronto earlier this year while in the city for the MMVA’s. His right arm is barely visible at the bottom of the frame, but the edge of the rose tattoo on the back of it is clear enough to made out.

Mystery solved!

 **ALSO SEE:** Zayn Malik and Tyler Posey meet after MMVAs?: Did Gigi set them...

While no actual evidence of marijuana shows up in the picture besides the thick smoke, both Zayn and Tyler are open about their recreational use, citing that marijuana aids in creativity and expression. Zayn has made Instagram posts about smoking before, and frequently takes to smoking on sets of photoshoots. Factor that in with the time Tyler dressed up as a “pot head” for Halloween, this one time he was papped with a rolled joint, and his numerous articles of weed-leaf printed clothing, we’re going to assume that’s what they’re doing.

The scandalous photo was pulled from the Tumblr it was originally posted to but, as always, the internet refuses to let this one go.

 **ALSO SEE:** MTV’s Teen Wolf and former 1D member stroll the streets of LA…

— MTV.com, November 11 2016

 

 

**From: Z**  
I’m rly rly rly sorry abt that  
_[Seen: 12:04PM]_

 **From: Z**  
I didn’t think some a hole would jack my phone at Louis fuckng party.  
_[Seen: 12:04PM]_

 **To: Z**  
It’s messed up :// but srsly don’t worry about it  
_[Seen: 12:05PM]_

 **To: Z**  
Worse things have happened  
_[Seen: 12:06PM]_

 **To: Z**  
We’re lucky they got to that one and stopped. Considering the other pics u have on your phone of us ;)  
_[Seen: 12:08PM]_

 **From: Z**  
At least those one dont have our faces  
_[Seen: 12:09PM]_

 **To: Z**  
I’m preeeetty sure the one of me suckin ur dick has my face in it  
_[Seen: 12:09PM]_

 **To: Z**  
Just a guess you kno  
_[Seen: 12:10PM]_

 **From: Z**  
Stfu  
_[Seen: 12:12PM]_

 **To: Z**  
Shut me the fuck up pretty boy  
_[Seen: 12:13PM]_

 

 

 **@zaynmalik:** I'll play your favourite song, darlin'. We can rock it all night long, darlin'.  
4:20 PM - November 19 2016

 **@tylergposey:** Cuz I've got love, darlin. Love, sweet love, darlin. #mellowmood  
4:20 PM - November 19 2016

  

 

#mellowmood #ZylerIsReal #mellowmood #ZylerIsReal

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [Tumblr](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/). TALK TO ME ABOUT ZYLER. Thank you, I love you.
> 
> Also if you're confused: Dballs - Dylan O'Brien, Gucci - Gigi, Holl& \- Holland Roden, Z - Zayn. [?] are emojis -- if you really want to know what emojis would be used where, feel free to ask! & if you didn't notice, Jesse mentions their mom so obviously this is an AU where she's alive bc the boys deserve nice things ok.


End file.
